Night Before, Morning After
by Irk The Waffle
Summary: Mike and Zoey knew exactly where they wanted prom night to end up. But that doesn't mean they couldn't enjoy the ride along the way. (heavy petting, adult implications)


**"I Trust You" went well, so I took a step further. Truth is, I do write some actual smut, but I don't post it here because of the TOS. But the reception I got for "I Trust You" has me wondering - how far can I go while retaining an M rating? The journey can be as fun as the act itself!**

 **No sex or detail of private bits actually happens in this, I'm within the rules, but there's so much foreplay and implication that this has quite earned its M rating. It's as fluffy as it gets for something about a man expressing sexual affection for his partner, but... yeah, that's what this is. If that's not your thing, you can stop now, because you won't find anything of interest past this introduction.**

 **By the way, if people really like this stuff and want to see more, I'm open to suggestions of what scenarios people would like to see, keeping in mind site rules! I do like writing this stuff, and it makes for good in-between stuff for when I'm not writing angsty or plot-driven stories.**

* * *

She looked so lovely in that dress. Just that sight when I picked her up convinced me this entire night would be perfect.

It was the night of my senior prom, something my romantic heart had anticipated ever since I started high school four years ago. How could I resist such a fantastic idea for a night? I'd pick up the love of my life, whoever that might be, and take her out for a wonderful evening of dinner and dancing. After that, we surely wouldn't want to go home, so perhaps we could drive somewhere private to kiss under the stars.

In those four years, my plans for what I wanted my prom to be never changed, even as I stood at Zoey's doorstep. Even though it would have been easier for us to meet at a halfway point, given the distance between our homes, I wanted to be the gentleman in this scenario. Things went wonderfully at first, although the restaurant we ended up in was more of a family diner than the classy place I had in mind four years ago. Fourteen-year-old me hadn't accounted for exactly how much money I'd have at this point in life. Still, we enjoyed our meal as much as I hoped we would, and then we moved on to the prom, where I was sure I'd make that four-year-long dream come true.

Fourteen-year-old me also hadn't accounted for the fact that I wouldn't ever be able to snap my fingers and suddenly eliminate my anxiety. Sure, medication helped remove a lot of the edge, and maybe I could have handled it if most of my class didn't spend most of their time pointing at me and whispering, wondering if Vito would ditch Zoey or if Mal would attack people. Everyone's focus on me did nothing good for my mental state, and as much as I tried to focus on Zoey, I sank further and further into self-consciousness and fear that despite the promises of four of my body's other residents, something would go wrong and ruin Zoey's night – or far worse.

She got me out of there less than two hours into it, thankfully. Over time, she's gotten so good at recognizing my signs and knowing when I need to escape. We drove back to my place, with her at the wheel due to my limited functioning in the moment, and I took some time to sit and breathe, to eliminate everyone's words from my memory.

I recovered soon enough, and then decided I hadn't danced with her enough for my liking yet, prom setting or not. She really liked that idea, so here we stood, dancing along to the music coming from her MP3 player. I had to admit, while I'm not usually picky about music, I did like her choices a lot more than what the DJ at prom chose to play. All the songs on this particular playlist were connected by the fact that they were all about love – who wants to dance on prom night to songs about breakups or politics? – but beyond that, they covered many different genres, from high energy dance songs that had us jumping around my bedroom to the sort of thing playing right then, a mellow piano piece that we could both hold each other to. She wasn't as experienced with dancing as I was, so I made sure to keep my steps simple enough for her to follow. Her high heels, light pink to match the flower in her hair, brought her height up even higher than her usual sandals, allowing me to gaze into her dark brown eyes without having to look down too far. Her ankle-length dress was the same shade of pink as her shoes and ruffled at the bottom, making her look like the princess I've always thought she was. The sleeveless top of the dress exposed her shoulders and cleavage, perhaps revealing more than a standard princess dress, but I couldn't complain about that bit of tease. It's not like she didn't dress that way normally, anyway. Her bright red hair wasn't tied, a rare sight, and instead fell down in waves to just past her bare shoulders. Her usual black choker had been replaced by a pink cloth one trimmed with white lace. Floral perfume emanated from her skin, flooding the room with a relaxing cloud of scent.

"You're so beautiful tonight," I whispered, before regretting the implication the second it left my mouth. "Um, not that you're not always beautiful- you always are- I just-"

She giggled and hugged me tighter, not faltering in our dance. "I know what you meant," she said, then rested her head on my shoulder. "Thanks... and you look handsome..."

Admittedly, I hadn't done much to prepare for the night. I wore a black tuxedo I'd owned for years, ever since my body decided it was finally done growing and wouldn't quite hit six feet after all, and that was the end of my efforts. My hair even still stuck out untamed as it usually did, for I'd given up long ago on ever making it look presentable without an entire jar of hair gel. And I certainly wasn't going to prom looking and smelling like Vito.

Still, she always said she liked men in suits... perhaps this was all I needed to do.

She buried her face in my neck and inhaled. "You smell really good," she mumbled, still pressed against my skin. "I didn't know you'd ever wear cologne..."

"I'm so used to Vito using way too much of the cheap stuff. It usually puts me off the idea entirely," I said. "But it's a special night, so I figured I'd go for something nice, just this once. You like it?"

"Mmm-hmm," she mumbled, rubbing her face against me. "Do you still have some left?"

"Yeah. I don't use much at one time, so it'll probably last for a while."

"Use it again sometime?"

"If you like it, then of course," I said as I leaned my head against hers. "And for you... this is one of the nicest perfumes I've ever smelled on you, so if you want to keep using it..."

"I'm glad you like it." Our conversation paused there, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to focus on too much right then. I had her in my arms, swaying to the gentle series of songs that currently played. I didn't need anything else.

"You know one good thing about us dancing here instead of at prom?" Zoey asked.

"Hm?"

"I can kiss you here."

"We kissed while dancing there," I said. "And others did far more, so I don't think they cared."

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah, we kissed, but not like this..." Without giving me a chance to react, she moved in for a kiss.

We kissed a lot during slow songs while at prom, but those were all fleeting pecks, little more than the two of us gently brushing the other's mouth before pulling away almost immediately.

This was not one of those kisses.

Her arms tightened around my waist and pulled me as close as possible as she firmly pressed her mouth against mine, with no clear intention of ever withdrawing. I instantly returned the favor, hugging her back and tilting my head to the side so I could kiss her even deeper. We still swayed to the rhythm as we kissed, but our feet remained rooted to the ground, since I felt so lightheaded that I feared I would stumble to the floor if I tried to move from that spot. I stroked her back and pressed against her, her body making subtle contact with a certain part of my anatomy that insisted on making it clear to the world what I thought about in that moment.

Yes, most prom nights were supposed to end that way, weren't they? I didn't think that far as a single fourteen-year-old, but in that moment... yes, I wanted that for mine, too... we'd done it so many times before, and everything about it was always so beautiful... how could I say no?

As I pressed against her, she stepped backward to maintain her balance. I stepped forward to meet her, not wanting her to get further away from me. I needed her, needed to hold her, kiss her, touch her-

The two of us kept walking along that way until her back hit the wall behind her. I grabbed her hips and pinned her to the wall as I hungrily kissed her, losing myself in the hormones that currently raged through my body. I would have relaxed my urgency if she made any hint that she needed me to, but given the way she massaged my shoulder blades beneath her fingertips and nipped at my lower lip before taking another deep kiss, I got the idea she wanted me to keep going.

After an eternity, I reluctantly broke my mouth's contact with hers, inwardly cursing my need to breathe. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she panted, her sweet, soft lips turned up in a smile.

"Can't do _that_ at prom," she said with a giggle.

"I guess not." Having breathed enough for the moment, I dove in for another kiss. The taste of cherry lip gloss and the scent of roses flooded my senses, relaxing all my muscles and calming all my worries. She shuddered and tilted her head back as I latched onto her lower lip, lightly sucking and gently pulling with my teeth. During my affection, my hands moved up to the collar around her neck.

"Can I take this off?" I asked, my mouth still close enough to feel her hot breaths.

"So you can kiss my neck?" she asked, her voice taking on that breathy tone it did whenever I excited her.

"Of course."

"Then yes."

At her word, I attempted to get the collar off of her, but the hooks didn't slide open as easy as I hoped. To fill time as I tried to remove it, I focused my mouth elsewhere. Light kisses to her cheek, tracing my lips down her jaw, lightly sucking and nipping her earlobe... her fingers locked behind my neck, her red painted fingernails lightly scratching my skin, as she moaned and whispered my name with loving tenderness.

If that's what she sounded like when I kissed her cheek, I could not _wait_ for later.

I finally removed the final hook that kept her collar attached and tossed it aside without further ceremony. I didn't even need to look to take my next step; I knew exactly where I was going. I returned my hands to their rightful place at her hips, and Zoey squealed and bucked her waist once I latched my mouth onto the side of her neck. I massaged her hips in my palms as I sucked her skin, grateful that her usual collars would hide whatever evidence I left behind.

"That's so good..." she murmured as her hands ran down my neck and over my shoulders. "Oh, Mike..."

"I love you," I whispered, then moved over to her other side. I kissed her ear first, then her cheek, slowly sliding my mouth down her skin.

"I love you too," she answered as she rubbed my shoulders. "Stop teasing?"

"Teasing?" I asked, stopped with my lips against her jaw. "I don't know what you mean."

I knew exactly what she meant.

"It felt so good earlier... I want you to do that again..."

"It?" I encircled my arms around her waist and grinned as she squirmed. "Zoey, I love hearing you ask... please ask... I'll do anything you want if I get to hear you ask..."

"Please kiss my neck," she requested in that sweet voice of hers. I immediately complied, suckling on the side of her neck I previously neglected. Her moans picked up again as she clutched my jacket, then ran her hands down my chest.

Thank God my bedroom doesn't share any walls with my parents'.

As I licked and kissed her sensitive flesh, leaving wet trails and hickeys to mark where I'd been, her hands slid down further until they reached the buttons of my jacket.

"Go ahead," I said before she could ask. She unfastened the buttons of the jacket with relative ease. She's always been so much less clumsy than I am. I let go of her so I could shrug the jacket to the floor, admittedly showing my formal wear a lot less care than I should have, then returned to the place where I belonged, holding her waist and kissing her neck. She gently rubbed her palms over my chest, stroking my muscles through my thin shirt. I took a moment to focus on the music to see what sort of song currently played. It was an old pop song with a female singer; based on what she'd told me about other songs she'd showed me in the past, I would have placed it in the 70's at the latest, judging by the sound of it alone. The lyrics described an innocent sort of young love, extolling the virtues of holding hands during movies and bringing your girlfriend flowers like a true gentleman. On one hand, the gentleness and innocence suited us very well most of the time, especially her.

On the other hand, what a soundtrack to have playing while I gave Zoey yet another hickey and contemplated pulling up her dress so I could stimulate her stunning legs... gently stroke them, get her moaning and clinging to me... and to the uptempo beat of this innocent song, I'd bring her legs up to wrap around me and push against her, holding her against the wall as I made love to her-

My face heated at the idea, and I sorely hoped there was no way she could tell what I was thinking, as impossible as that would be.

I moved my kisses downward and toward her front, aiming for what her dress revealed to me. She gasped as I sucked at the top of her breast, moaning against the soft, plump flesh. I didn't have access to much of her chest, but even kissing her like this was an enormous privilege. Still, as wonderful as it was, a bit more exposure couldn't hurt. The top of the dress was too tight for me to pull down like I sometimes do with her tube tops, but that was nothing pulling her zipper down wouldn't fix...

"Hold on a second," she said. I removed my mouth and drew myself back up to my full height as she slumped back against the wall and tried to recollect herself.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, my brow furrowed. "Too far?"

"No, no," she said, shaking her head and laughing. "I'm just losing my balance, that's all."

"I really excite you that much?" I asked, not even trying to hide my proud smile.

She nodded. "That, and these shoes are killing my feet."

"Why don't you go sit on the bed, and we'll fix both problems?" I asked. After I backed away further to give her space, she went and sat on the edge of my bed. I followed immediately, leaving our discarded accessories behind, and knelt down on the floor at her feet. Once I took my position, her breathing picked up and her cheeks turned pale pink.

"You okay?" I asked.

"It's just... usually when you kneel like that, we..." She laughed nervously. "Oh, man, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I...?"

" _Oh_." I stared straight ahead, focused on the prize I normally claimed while knelt down here, although she was currently more covered than usual. "Well, if you want to later..." I said, licking my lips at the very thought of pleasing her that way, making her moan, feeling her tug my hair and push me closer as she ground against my tongue...

A small part of me willed myself to calm down and try to focus on the task at hand, but I wasn't doing a very good job of listening to it.

"You know I'd love that."

"I'd love it, too," I said as I ran my hand over her thighs through her dress. "I'd do it right now if you wanted. I'd pull your dress up and kiss your legs, kissing higher and pulling further until..."

"Miiike!" she scolded, blushing even further. "Though that does sound... really nice..."

"I'll go down on you later tonight. I promise. Now that it's on my mind, I can't wait..." My hands kept running downward until they both hit her shoes. Soft pink material enclosed both of her feet, with a platform at the bottom to boost her height. I lifted her dress a little to see that the shoes' straps wrapped around the lower portion of her sheer leggings in a pattern akin to ribbons. My clumsy fingers worked the tiny buckles on the straps, taking way too long to get them undone, but Zoey never showed any impatience. I finally got the first shoe unfastened, then pulled it off and carelessly tossed it aside.

"Man, that's better already," she said with a relieved sigh. Now that I knew what I was doing, I got her second shoe off somewhat quicker. With those out of the way, I slipped my hands inside her dress and pulled both of her thigh-highs down at once, quickly getting them off of her and exposing her feet. It's not a sentence I usually thought before meeting her, but she has such cute feet... I took one in my hand and massaged the top with my thumbs, admiring the bright red polish on her toes.

"Does massaging them help?" I asked.

"It helps a lot," she said as she leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes. "Those shoes are cute, but they're _murder_."

"Glad I could save you from them, then," I said before planting a soft kiss on the top of her foot. "You know... I've been thinking of you as my princess, but this is a bit backwards, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're a princess, then I'm supposed to be putting the shoes on you, not taking them off."

Zoey groaned the way she usually does when I make a lame joke, and reached down to ruffle my hair. "Well, we always talk about making our own fairy tale, right? We're just putting our own spin on it."

"Yeah. Our own spin. The prince leans down and kisses the princess's beautiful foot..." I followed the words I spoke. "Then he moves up a little to kiss her beautiful ankle..." I softly kissed her ankle as I resumed massaging the ache from her foot.

"Mike..." she whispered in relaxation, clearly pleased by my soft actions. But even with this leisurely attention I paid her, a playful smirk still crossed my face.

"Then he sticks his head up her dress and kisses her beautiful-"

" _Mike!_ " she squealed, followed with laughter, before I could finish my thought. I didn't actually act out that last part, but I did keep my mouth at her ankle, kissing her even as she squirmed.

"I'll do it," I assured her. "Just say the word. You know I'm happy to."

"Definitely later. But I want something else first."

"What is it?"

"Come up here. It's your turn to be kissed."

I didn't need to be asked twice. I kissed her ankle once more, unable to resist getting that last one in, then stood up and took my own shoes off. Once I kicked them under the bed, where they'd be forgotten for the next six months, I climbed into bed and waited for Zoey to come to me. She climbed over me, a loving smile on her face, her waist hovering directly over mine.

I wouldn't have minded if she sat down. Some pressure in that area was exactly what I needed right then.

Our waists didn't make contact yet, but our lips did, this time a lot more gently than when I had her at the wall. She ran her hand down the side of my face as we kissed, grazing me with her nails. From my temple to my cheek, over my jaw and down to my neck, never slowing down with the constant pecks to my mouth. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she kissed, and kept petting her hair from there, taking any excuse to stroke her like this. Her hand ended its journey at the top button of my shirt. After one more kiss, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked as she tugged up on the button. "Or do you not want to tonight?"

"I want to," I assured her. "Tonight's a good night for me. So if you wanna see..."

"I definitely want to see." She lowered her head again, but instead of kissing my mouth, this time she went right for my throat. I gasped as she sucked at my skin, getting well-earned payback for how I kissed her earlier, and unfastened the buttons of my shirt. The slightest discomfort bubbled to the surface, but this time, I was ready for it. I took a deep breath to keep myself grounded, and I dedicated myself to ignoring whatever babble Vito wanted to contribute.

I was here with Zoey, right where I needed to be. I had no intention of leaving her.

This time my hands' place was at her shoulders, squeezing her bare skin, basking in the warmth she radiated. An attempt at sliding my hands into the top of her dress failed due to how tight it was; I really had to get that zipper open soon. Being unable to touch her the way I usually did was downright torment.

I could wait, though. We'd get that far eventually...

As she kissed and stripped me, the music on the radio shifted from the stream of shiny 70's pop it had settled into. This new song started with a heavy drum, providing bass that I could feel in my muscles, while a male voice detailed all the things he wanted from the object of his affections. His words weren't crude or disrespectful, but they were certainly blunt, leaving nothing to imagination or interpretation. I didn't even know Zoey's music library could get this explicit. I'd heard the occasional swear word or innuendo in her collection, but never anything like this.

"What's this song?" I asked. "I didn't know you listened to this sort of thing."

"I don't, usually," blushing pink again. "But I found it, and... it's kind of hot, isn't it?"

As the singer detailed his hands' intended journey over his partner's body, regarding her as a treasure and not a trophy, I had to agree with her on that.

"I put it on the list thinking, if we were still dancing right now, maybe it would get you in the mood for... oh, was this a bad idea? Too weird? Too forward? I just... wanted to put on a bit of inspiration, I guess..."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I really like it... it reminds me of myself right now. He's not saying anything I wouldn't."

"R-really?" she stammered, blushing even further, breathing a bit heavier.

"Yeah, really. Zoey, I..." I gulped. Even though we'd been doing this regularly for about a year, I still got nervous about admitting to my emotions about this sometimes. God forbid I ever sounded like I prioritized sex with her over anything else we experienced together, even if sex did rank pretty high up, both physically and emotionally. "I really want you right now... I usually want you, and tonight... tonight's special. I want to make it as special as I can. For both of us. So... yeah, I'm... I'm thinking about stuff like this song... I do it a lot."

"Yeah, when I first heard it, I... I did pretend it was you saying that stuff..." She slipped the final button out of its slot, then pulled my shirt open. "I feel the same way about touching you, too..."

"Then go on. Please touch me."

Zoey touched her fingertip to one of the age-old scars on my chest and traced it down. "Oh, Mike... you're so strong... I love your muscles..." The two of us sat up so I could get my arms out of the sleeves. As the shirt slid down, her eyes focused on my right arm.

Probably on the two scars that were considerably newer than what was on my chest. Come to think of it, were those even there last time she saw my arms...?

She didn't say a word about the scars, whether in criticism or concern. Instead, after my shirt was removed, she lifted my arm to her mouth and kissed one of them before running over it with her thumbs.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry..." I mumbled as I focused more on the mattress than on her.

"Why?" she asked before another kiss to my arm.

"You know. For that. For doing that to myself. It's not that I want to, it's just..."

"You don't remember doing it, right? So it wasn't really you."

"Sometimes it's not. But this time, I do remember doing it..." My voice grew quieter, shame stealing my ability to speak. "I don't remember _why_ it happened, exactly... it just kinda... did. Wasn't feeling right, so I... damn it, Zoey, I'm sorry you have to keep seeing this..." I nearly yanked my arm out of her grip. As much as I enjoyed her kisses, I wasn't sure I really deserved them right now.

"Please stop apologizing? It's fine. I'm not upset." She moved her kisses to my mouth and massaged my shoulders. "Why should I be? I know you're fighting..."

"And when I fail, I'm hurting something important to you."

"People slip. We're not focusing on this tonight, okay?" She cupped my cheek in her palm and gave a smile that warmed my heart. "You said you want tonight to be special. We should get back to that. You're not feeling like doing it again right now, are you?"

"Of course not," I said. "I'm having a great night with you."

"Then let's keep having a great night." She moved her hand back to my shoulder, then pushed me back down to the pillows. This time, she did press her waist against mine, satisfying one growing urge but birthing ten more in its place.

"I love you," she said. "You're a really sweet guy, one of the bravest and most dedicated people I've ever met, and so handsome, too... these scars don't impact how I feel about you. I love you, no matter what..."

"I wanna get better, though... I don't wanna let you down..."

"One step at a time. You can do this. I know you can." She kissed my mouth again, and rocked her waist back and forth. "But for now... can I show you how much I love you? I want you to show me, too..." As much as I loved the intent behind her current action, the fabric between us prevented me from feeling much.

"Of course. Of course I'll show you. Tonight's ours... anything you want, Zoey, you can have it..." In order to get closer to her, I reached down and pulled up on her dress. She helped me along with that, until I had my waist directly between her legs, her panties rubbing against the bulge in my pants. I could barely remember what I was just so worried about as she rubbed against me and sucked firmly at my neck. I have no idea what the radio played from there on out; it had faded into background noise by then. It wasn't Zoey, so it wasn't important. I gripped her waist and thrust up toward her, groaning in excitement as both mind and body begged for more, please, _more!_

I flicked my eyes to my side table to make sure the box of condoms I normally kept there was still available. I saw several packets inside; plenty, even for everything I wanted to do that night.

She moved her kisses back to my mouth, now kissing me much more forcefully. I nipped her lips, sucked her tongue, and continued gasping and whispering pleas into her mouth as my hands moved to her upper back. Finally, I could take hold of that zipper that had been holding me back all night.

I opened up her dress, slid it down, and with that, there was no turning back.

* * *

I groaned in exhaustion as the first rays of the sun filtered through the window and hit my eyes behind my closed lids. The chirping of birds right outside my window didn't make it any easier for me to ignore the fact that morning had come much too early into my sleep cycle. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night; Zoey kept me up for most of it.

I had zero protests about that.

We'd had sex all sorts of ways before. From slow lovemaking to rough desperation; from quick sessions before heading out to drawing it out for as long as I could keep myself hard; from happy, giggly sex to holding each other and comforting each other out of a bad day.

What we'd just experienced blew all that right out of the water.

I don't think I'd ever had anything that lasted nearly that long. We both needed breaks, of course, to just kiss and touch or even to get a drink from the water bottles we brought up when we first arrived home. But after our breaks, we'd be right back into it, arousing each other in any way we could think, with hands and mouths and...

So many acts, so many positions, all of them out of the sheer love I had for her. Anything that didn't make her smile or moan wasn't worth doing. And oh, those _moans_... if I had to change something about our session, it'd be the fact that I couldn't hear her moaning louder than she did. I've heard how she gets when we're alone and would have loved to hear it again, but with my parents home, we couldn't risk too much. They may know I'm active with her, but that didn't mean we needed to advertize it.

Still, there was a unique appeal to her muffling her screams by kissing me desperately, tugging my hair, crying out into my mouth as I put every thought into pushing her to the top and keeping her there as long as possible...

By the end of it all, each one of my muscles ached from the exertion, a satisfying ache worth every little touch I got to make in those hours. After I let myself go one last time and couldn't possibly push for another round, not even for another second of time, the two of us collapsed with exhaustion, not even bothering to dress ourselves. She held me in her arms, allowing me to use her lovely chest as my pillows, until I rapidly fell into a deep sleep.

I reached out to my side, eager to cuddle her again, only to find empty sheets. I figured she went to the bathroom, and despite my mild disappointment, I could wait a few minutes. She'd be back soon, and then...

As I waited for her, my mind replayed a particular position I had her in a few hours ago. I couldn't do it for too long, she had my head spinning much too hard, I would have finished much too soon that way... but oh, while it lasted... I needed that again, even for a moment, even if just to again hear that sound she made once I got the angle right-

I lifted my head to look as the door creaked open, then shut again with a click. Zoey stood there in my white dress shirt. It was long enough on her that it covered her hips and anything else majorly personal, but it still stopped above her knees, giving me plenty to look at. She turned around after locking the door behind her, then jumped at the realization that I'd noticed her.

"Mike! You're up early!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, outside did. I was up before you came in. Why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked. "I'm not mad! Just curious."

"I wanted to cover up to go to the bathroom, and this seemed less complicated than putting my dress back on or digging something out of my bag... I figured, I'm only in the hallway for a few seconds and no one ever sees me, so this was enough..."

"It looks nice on you."

"Really?" she said with a surprised laugh. "Why do so many guys like seeing their girlfriends in their shirts?"

I shrugged, not really having an answer. "I guess part of it is what it implies... if you're in a position to wear the clothes I wore yesterday, it means we got undressed together, right? That's a nice thing to be reminded of."

"It's actually pretty comfy," she said. "I didn't know they made shirts like this that weren't so scratchy. And... I like how it smells."

"You really like that cologne, huh?"

"It's not just the cologne. It smells like... _you_. I really like that... it's not creepy, is it...?"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to turn down any sort of compliment from you. If you like how I smell, that's a good thing." As we spoke, I caught something from the corner of my eye. A pair of white and pink striped panties sat in the middle of the floor, exactly where I tossed them the night before.

Hold on, that meant...

"Zoey?" I asked. "Are you... wearing anything under that?"

"Um..." Her sheepish grin answered that question for me. "Like I said, I was only out there for a few seconds, so... since I'm covered already..."

"So you're not."

"I'm not."

 _Oh God,_ came a thought that I couldn't bring myself to voice, but that was undeniably mine. _That's_ _ **hot.**_

My heart pounded and for a quick moment, my hormones urged me to take advantage of the situation presented to me, filling my mind with images of small hands clutching my sheets, red nails raking my chest and back, cherry flavored lips on mine, the scent of flowers and of her own arousal, soft moans, quick gasps, breathless screams, cries of my name, cries of what she wanted me to do for her, to her, her body under me, over me, soft and wet tongue, soft and sweet skin, soft, wet, sweet, hot, tight-

Before I could get too carried away, my aching muscles reminded me that I couldn't handle much of anything right now. "Are you coming back to bed?" I asked. "I'm _exhausted_. I wanna go back to sleep, and I doubt I'll be waking up before noon."

"I really did a number on you, huh?" she asked as she came back to my side, still wearing the shirt.

"I am the opposite of mad at you for that," I said. Once I had her in arms' length, I pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Last night was _incredible_."

"It really was," she said as she cuddled up to my chest. "I've never felt like that before... I love you so much..."

I stroked her back and idly reminded myself of what I'd find – or _wouldn't_ find – if I put my hand up the shirt. Not that I had the energy to do anything at the moment, but I wondered if this would be a weird request some night in the future. Maybe with a cute dress or skirt instead...

"Can we not do anything today?" she continued with a yawn. "I just wanna stay here with you... maybe put on a movie later, but I don't want to leave the house."

"Neither do I," I said. "I barely want to get up and put on pants." I kissed her again, then closed my eyes. "Spending a whole day just lying here with you..." I yawned, and the world drifted away. "Yeah, that sounds nice..."

That was the first night and morning I had with Zoey quite like that, and I made absolutely sure that it'd be far from the last.


End file.
